The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
As network computing and storage have increased in popularity, however, security attacks on related infrastructure have also increased. Many of such attacks involve the surreptitious and/or malicious placement of executable code on hosts capable of running the code. While firewalls and related technology may reduce the attack surface and prevent such surreptitious and/or malicious placement, enterprising malicious entities are constantly developing new ways for contravening such measures. Additionally, selective prevention of traffic from reaching a given host, for example, may unintentionally cause legitimate traffic and/or executable code from reaching the host.